Large wall displays can be prohibitively expensive as the cost to manufacture display panels rises exponentially with display area. This exponential rise in cost arises from the increased complexity of large monolithic displays, the decrease in yields associated with large displays (a greater number of components must be defect free for large displays), and increased shipping, delivery, and setup costs. The exponential rise in cost also includes the energy requirements associated with large wall displays. As a result, typical large wall displays are impractical for personal or home usage. Furthermore, coverage of large areas, or multiple different areas, with typical large wall displays is also impractical and prohibitively expensive.